


open scene

by SerpentineJ



Category: Lupin III
Genre: I hate myself, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: pwp. Literally pwp it's just one scene





	open scene

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: HAHA FIRST FIC INT HE LUPIN FANDOM! Dont fucking look at me

Jigen kisses him.

It's bristly and rough. Goemon inhales in surprise before pressing back, trying to crowd the other man with his slight height advantage, but Jigen makes an exasperated noise and curls his fingers into the front of Goemon's robe, pulling him down. Goemon pants into his mouth.

"Jigen..." He says hoarsely as the other man releases his lips for a moment to breathe, his gaze and scent and sheer presence still crowding Goemon. Jigen wraps his other hand around Goemon's waist and pulls him closer, with a mixture of gentle pressure and force. A noise is torn from Goemon's throat as Jigen's thigh presses between his legs- god, the friction feels so good, especially after his own... self-restraint- and he has to resist the urge to grind down onto the other man's leg. Instead, he wraps his hands around Jigen's shoulders and shudders, breath hot against Jigen's neck.

"Like this?" Jigen murmurs in his ear, pressing further, and a hot jolt of pleasure goes straight to Goemon's brain and his gut. "Goemon, how long has it been since you touched yourself... it's not healthy, you know." He's smirking, and Goemon has the urge to draw his sword and show him who's really on top, but Jigen has a hand between his legs now and is kissing along his jawline, and he really can't think enough to move on his own.

"...I don't remember." He confesses, because self-pleasure is another hindrance to his training. He's made a point to avoid it... but samurai of old had had consorts and families and children and mistresses, so there's nothing wrong with Jigen Daisuke pushing him against a wall and sliding the palm of his hand along the thick pants' outline of his very, very hard cock, Goemon rationalizes, slightly hysterically. He's breathing hard.

Jigen grins against his skin and sucks a mark on the sensitive, pale skin of Goemon's neck. It'll probably show in the morning, but neither of them can care enough to stop. 

"Good." He rumbles, satisfied, undoing the strap that keeps Goemon's outfit up and slipping a hand into his pants. Goemon feels Jigen's fingers wrap deftly around his rarely-excited cock, and he blatantly whimpers against the skin of Jigen's neck, shaking from just a moment of stimulation.

"Do you know what I want to do to you?" Jigen murmurs, low-pitched and slow, intentful, a hint of amusement, near his ear. "Goemon..."

His hand never stops its slow, firm stroking of Goemon's cock. Goemon presses himself against the wall and feels Jigen move to crowd him more, to take more of his personal space and flood his senses.   
"Jigen." He pants, blood rushed to his hot, red face, pressing his lips together on the inhale. "Jigen, please-"

Jigen nips along the side of his neck in movements that make it a delicate but dominating movement, that infuriating slant of his lips pressing softly against Goemon's skin. Tiny red marks bloom along the line. Goemon's hips roll increasingly into the motions of his hand, and he's getting alarmingly short of breath.

"Hmm." Jigen smirks. "What do I want to do to you? Let's see..."

Goemon gasps when Jigen slides his thumb along the slit of his dripping cock, smearing precome along the tip. He shudders, melting into Jigen's hands.

"I want to touch you, Goemon..." Jigen slides his free hand along Goemon's side, the rhythm of his other never faltering. 

Goemon whimpers, a hot jolt shooting straight to his cock. He's so hard his cock is red and flushed, dripping wet in Jigen's fist. Jigen grins and stops stroking.

"Jigen!" Goemon gasps. "Jigen, god, please-"

He tries to buck upwards. Jigen smirks and, looking him in the eye, licks two of his fingers slowly. Goemon moans under his breath and slumps against the wall. Jigen pushes aside the folds of Goemon's robe and laps at one nipple, savoring the way Goemon trembles against him- Goemon whines and arches his back, trying to get any kind of contact, and Jigen sucks at the one nipple and reaches up to pinch the other. Goemon cries out as he rolls the sensitive bud between his fingertips and wraps his lips around the other.

"Jigen..." He whimpers, seeming unable to say anything else. His grip on Jigen's shoulders is white-knuckled and bone-crushing, and he drops his head against the wall and thrusts his hips helplessly.

Jigen surfaces for air and moves to kiss him again.

"I wish you could see yourself now." He murmurs, smirking. "Goemon Ishikawa the thirteenth, noble samurai, reduced to this because of a hand on his cock..."

"Sh-shut up." Goemon pants, chest heaving, both craving the pleasure and dreading it, because there's no doubt Jigen will use it to tease him more. "As if you'd be unaffected if I suddenly touched you there..."

Jigen smooths his lips along the soft, pale skin of Goemon's neck.

"Want to try?" He says lowly, suggestively, a grin tugging at one edge of his mouth.

Goemon growls and pulls his head back up, releasing his grip on Jigen's shoulders to move his hands to tug at the other man's belt buckle.

"Ah... you really do..." Jigen sounds a little surprised. "G-Goemon, are you sure-"

Goemon sticks his hands down Jigen's pants.

Jigen chokes. Goemon, determined not to be shown up, wraps his fist around Jigen's cock and strokes roughly, nothing like the slow, teasing pace Jigen had set. He feels Jigen slump minutely into him, hears the soft exhale of a moan that leaves his throat and feels a voracious sense of victory.

Enough to embolden him...

He drops to his knees.

"Goemon!" Jigen exclaims, face flushed, looking like he's the surprised one this time. "Goemon, fuck, you don't know-"

Goemon wraps his lips around the head of Jigen's cock.

Jigen properly moans this time. He tangles his long, calloused fingers in Goemon's soft hair, rolling his hips minutely into Goemon's mouth. Goemon takes as much as he can, swallowing around the shaft, and sucks forcefully. Jigen's eyes roll back in his head, and a groan is torn from the back of his throat.

"Goemon-" He whines, fucking slowly into Goemon's mouth. "Fuck, fuck, you don't know what I want to do to you, Goemon-"

Goemon sucks harder, hollowing his cheeks and wrapping his fist around the parts that he can't reach. 

"T-touch yourself." Jigen breathes. "Touch yourself, but- ah- don't come, Goemon, you can't come yet-"

Goemon fucks eagerly into his own fist, mouth tight around Jigen's cock. He can feel Jigen getting close- his hips are tensing, his breathing becoming uneven- and before Jigen can even give much of a warning he comes down Goemon's throat. It surprises him, and Goemon chokes before pulling off, but all that means is that some of Jigen's come splatters over his chin and cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Jigen rides the feeling before slowly coming down, and glances down at Goemon on his knees in front of him.

"Fuck, Goemon..." Jigen breathes, reaching down to smear some of his come along Goemon's swollen pink lips. "Are you trying to get me hard again?"

Goemon tries to laugh, but it comes out more like a half-breath, half-huff. His hand on his own cock stills, because he's so close, but Jigen's told him not to come...

"Come here." Jigen murmurs, pulling him back up. He kisses him, tasting himself in Goemon's mouth, on his tongue. His hand joins Goemon's on his cock, and he presses Goemon firmly back against the wall, reveling in the whine that it gets him.

"Jigen, please-" Goemon begs, desperate for stimulation. "Jigen, I need to-"

"Yeah, yeah." Jigen kisses him again and murmurs against his skin. "Goemon... I want to touch you so badly, you know. I want to make you whine and moan... I would bend you over and fuck your brains out until you can't think from the pleasure, how's that?"

Goemon lets out a high-pitched groan and leaks over Jigen's hand.

"Yeah." He pants. "Jigen, I want you... I want you to fuck me..."

"Hmm." Jigen smirks, pressing himself closer. "I'd tease you with just my cock until you were begging for it, yeah? Tie your hands behind your back and not let you touch yourself until you came from just my cock inside you... or do you want to ride me? Fuck yourself on my cock as I watch, until you make yourself come?"

Goemon writhes against him, Jigen's filthy words murmured right in his ear only catapulting his pleasure into higher domains.

"Jigen, please, fuck me-" He gasps. "I want you inside me, please-"

"I already came, Goemon." Jigen smirks. "Next time, maybe."

Goemon groans in frustration.

"Should I buy a toy?" Jigen continues, his strokes on Goemon's cock getting rougher, faster. "Leave something in your ass all day, controlling the vibrations... or tie you to the bed and play with you? Should I slide things in and out of you? Would you like to be teased like that, Goemon?"

Goemon whines. He's gotten so hot just thinking about it- thinking about something inside him, breaching him, stretching him, Jigen controlling him and his physical urges, tying him up and making him beg, alternately letting him plead to no avail and overwhelming him with pleasure...

"Please, Jigen..." He groans. "Let me come. I need to come-"

Jigen nips at his earlobe, sucks at his jaw, pretends to debilitate over the answer.

"Hmm..." He murmurs, smiling. "Come on, Goemon, you can come."

Goemon bucks his hips, breath short. He's so close, so close-

"Come on, Goemon." Jigen whispers in his ear, twisting his wrist, and feeling Goemon come apart in his arms. He cries out as he comes, semen spurting from the sensitive head of his cock and splattering all over Jigen's fist. His head goes messy with pleasure, scrambling his thoughts, so all he knows is Jigen's voice and Jigen's touch and Jigen's scent...

He pants, collapsing into Jigen's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: listen to me rant about how much i fucking hate jigen daisuke: [tumblr](http://kimishitaatsushi.tumblr.com/), [twitter](http://twitter.com/serpentinej)


End file.
